fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kanto
Kanto is a region famous for being the starting region in Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed and LeafGreen ''as well as being a secondary region in Gold, Silver and Crystal. HeartGold, SoulSilver'' and now Pokemon Iron and Amber. Kanto is a region bigger than Johto, and home to three major cities: Saffron, Celadon and most recently Neon. Towns Pallet Town A formerly small town, it is home to a young man named Red, only 33 years old. He refuses to battle pokemon he does however look after your pokemon and increase their happyness. It is also home to siblings Proffesor Blue Oak and Proffesor Daisy Oak. Proffesor Blue originally took over after his late grandfather Proffesor Samual Oak after he passed on but then Daisy inspired by Proffesor Ivy of the Orange Archipalago studied Pokemon and they work as a team now. Pallet is one of the bigger towns, bordering City, the originally applied to get a gym as Cinnabar was going to close, however it stayed open and Pallet recieved a Contest Hall instead. Virdian City This town at first glance is nothing special just your regular little town however it is home to the gate towards the Indigo Plateu. This town also holds a Gym which was once run by the evil head of Team Rocket Giovanni before being taken over by Blue, before he became a Pokemon researcher. Now his sister runs it part time when she is not needed in the lab, due to the long abscenses it often annoys Kanto trainers. Pewter City The rock hard city home to Pewter Gym the rock gym with it's new leader Forrest, the younger brother of Brock the former Gym leader. However the gym isn't all this city has to offer it also has a research lab, here they are researching fossil pokemon, they can't clone them themselves however they know where you can. Cameron Palace An ancient city of Kanto that has been inhabited for hundreds of years however only recently have the allowed themselves to affiliated with the Kanto region, previously they prefered to stay by themselves far away from Kanto. It is governed by a Queen a loving and caring woman. They host a competition once a year for pokemon trainers, if you win the competition you become master of the aura a special title. Cameron Palace also hosts the entrance to the Tree of Begining a mystical rock formation shaped like a tree, rumour has it that it is protected by the three golems Regice, Registeel and Regirock, however Regice has also been found in Johto, wether this means the pokemon knows teleport or if there are multiple it is not known. Cerulean City This place is home to the water gym of Misty, a beautiful young woman at age 33, she has been the gym leader there for 23 years, after having travelled the world she returned to take her place as the water gym leader. Her husband Hes is a trainer in her gym, they met twenty years ago... Cerulean is also home to Bill the famous pokemon inventor, he has a home here at least, sometimes living with his parents in Goldenrod City, Bill does however own a house at the Cerulean Cape, his grandfather used to mind the place for him before passing on, his grandfather's Lickitung evolved before his death and still walks around the house expecting his master to return. Over to the west also lies the Power Plant which is the main source of power for all over Kanto particularly the Magnet Train. Saffron City One of the biggest cities in the world also chock full of people, here lies the Psychic master Sabrina in her Gym. She may be 40 years old but she doesn't look a day over 20, possibly due to her Psychic powers. She runs one of the hardest gyms to get through and is also one of the tougher trainers. There used to be a fighting dojo next to the Gym however it was closed and reopened as a Contest Hall. The karate master from here passed on, his pupils left to Johto to take over Cianwood City gym. A young woman by the name of Copycat also lives in Saffron, she doesn't like to imitate people anymore but her young daughter Duplica does, she puts her ditto over her face to transform it making her a master of disguise. Lavender Town Home to Mr Fuji Pokemon Graveyard where lost souls rest, only one human has ever been buried here and that is Mr Fuji the former caretaker of the Graveyard. It is also home to the Radio Tower which broadcasts radio signals all over Kanto. Lavender never used to be home to anything really specially but since it's expansion along with the rest of Kanto it recieved a Contest Hall where the citizens could finally have something to do. Vermillion City Vermillion is a port town along the south of Kanto, it holds the Pokemon Fan Club where people meet to discuss their pokemon. It also holds a Gym with Sally the peacful daughter of former gym leader Lt. Surge uses her electric pokemon to wipe out the competition. After years of construction Devon Corp finally opened up a new branch in Kanto to rival Silph Co. in Saffron. the two battle eachother in the market of pokegadgets. One man cleared the land himself with his Machoke, it took him three years. Celadon City Celadon has the largest Mart in all of Kanto and it is the only place where you can buy evolution stones, which include the Thunder, Grass, Sun, Fire and Water stones. It also sells many other objects. It is also home to Celadon Gaming Corner where you can win big and exchange your coins in for prizes such as the pokemon Porygon! It is home to both a Gym and a Contest Hall. The Gym is run by Lilly and Pilly twin sisters who battle together, it is an all female gym and no male trainers are allowed to become Gym assistants, it has been this way since Eirika said so. It also home to Celadon Mansion where you can meet several quirky game designers and what not, and if you go up to the roof at night time you can hear a scary story. HopHopHop Town A small town just south of Celadon, it is right alongside a beach and is thought of as a romantic town with the lighting and the atmosphere. As such it is home to many double battles from newlyweds. It is also home to the Grand Festival, once you have collected all five contest ribbons from Kanto come here to participate in the Grand Festival. Gringey City The City is very run down and shabby, it was originally built as a safer alternative to Saffron however it has since become run down and filled with petty theives, it is just off the cycling road and it is where the sunny bike gang likes to meet up. Neon City In the former location of Fushica (well just south of it really) this is a buzzing metropilis, it's the real city that never sleeps. People here are very rude to everybody and have no time for small talk and dislike people, maybe if they could just sleep they would be a bit nicer... This is the new end to the Bike Path that comes from Celadon. Fuschia City In a brand new location, after Fuschia was converted to a busteling enterprise the quiet people of Fushica could not stand it any longer so they packed up and moved the town, applying with the Indigo League to take the gym with them, their request was approved and now in a new location much more quiet the gym still remains. The Gym is a new building but filled with old traditions, it is overseen by Janine former leader and daughter of former leader Koga however it is now run by her son Ryan. Cinnabar Island Cinnabar Island is the smallest known town in all of Kanto, it is home to the fire Gym run by Blaire the female fire trainer with red hot passion she burns her opponents. It is also home to a much larger research lab that had to rebuilt after the volcano erupted, here they can clone pokemon from old fossils. Hidden Village This small village can not be accessed until you have all the badges and ribbons from both Kanto and Johto here it is a village for abused grass pokemon, you can also recieve a bulbasaur from here. If Eevee levels up in here than he evolves into Leafeon New Island The birthplace of Mewtwo, it seems like a deserted place filled with crazy scientists that will attempt to battle you, what else is here I wonder? Indigo Plateu Not a town so much as it is an attraction. The Indigo Plateu is where the Kanto Elite 4 rests, it has it's Elite 4 of Sarah who battles using Steel pokemon, Bruno who is now an old man and battles using Fighting pokemon, Lorelei and Will a double battle they are both Ice trainers and former members of the Elite 4 and the ghost of Agatha, she may be dead but her spirit will not give up, she battles using Ghost pokemon. The Champion is still Lance the Dragon master using his team of many Dragonites and a special Red Gyarados. Attractions Viridian Forest After being hacked away, wild pokemon don't live here any more, it's just an easy pass for trainers to get through. Tree of Beginning The Tree of Beginning is a rock formation shaped like a tree, only the Master of Aura has permission to enter this tree, here the golem regi trio live along with a Mew. The tree treats humans as if it were a virus and something to be washed out so look out and make sure your pokemon are happy with you, otherwise they might not want to save you. Mt. Moon The only place in the world where wild Clefairy live this mountain seperates Pewter and Cerulean city. There is also a small square where you can have a picnic with friends and family and whatnot, it has become a more commerical attraction in recent years. Power Plant The Power Plant is the leading source of electricity in Kanto it also powers the Magnet train, it is run by the station master and the legendary pokemon Zapdos looks over the place to make sure it keeps in check. If you level up a Magneton here it is said to evolve into Magnezone. Rock Tunnel A dark cave which seperates Cerlean from Lavender, it is best not to traverse through here with weak pokemon, it's not for the faint of heart. This is also where Regirock gets most of his rocks from, when he isn't up at the Tree of Beginning he is down here collecting more rocks for his body. Pokemon Tower This was once a great tower dedicated to the mourning of lost pokemon and run by Mr Fuji however it was then converted to a radio tower and the pokemon's graves were moved to the Pokemon graveyard, legend has it that the sould of Marowak is not happy with the radio signals and still haunts the tower today. Diglett Cave Placed next to Vermillion this cave links up to Pewtwer city and is one of the best places in the world to catch a Diglett as they are the only pokemon found in here aside from the occasional Dugtrio. Safari Zone It was once north of Fuschia city but once it became Neon city the pokemon fled to a new location which was then protected by the walls of the new Safari Zone which takes place between the new Fuschia and Neon City. It is run by Janine daughter of Koga, mother of Ryan and former Gym leader. Seafoam Islands A series of small islands near Cinnabar Island. Victory Road On the way to the Indigo Plateu where all the strongest trainers in the world go to defeat the Kanto Elite 4. If you can defeat all of the trainers on this road you qualify for the Elite 4. Category:Locations Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Locations Category:Regions